


Sea Salt

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, akuroku week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a phone call.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Akuroku Week 2020





	Sea Salt

Axel huffed as he leaned up against the tall building. Nothing about it felt the same. The location was wrong, the company was, no offense to Isa, and even the setting sun just felt _wrong_.

There was no denying it; Axel really missed Roxas. 

“Something on your mind?” Isa asked as he held out a sea salt ice cream to his friend as another huff left Axel’s mouth. 

“Where did you get these?” Axel asked, ignoring the question and taking the treat and unwrapping it. He took a bite and felt his shoulders slump, at least the ice cream tasted the same.

“Scrooge has a store here too.” Isa replied, taking a bite of his own ice cream.

They stood in silence until Axel let out yet another involuntary huff, “You should call him. He may be busy working and just hasn’t had the chance to call you yet. Or maybe he’s waiting for your call.” Isa pushed himself off the building wall, biting into his ice cream. 

Axel looked over at Isa. He knew he was right. Roxas could've been off on another world right now, fighting heartless and unable to make a call. Or he was waiting for his call. 

“Go, give him a call. I’m gonna see how Xemnas is settling in.” Isa walked away.

Axel watched him leave before grabbing out his phone. He pressed redial, knowing Roxas was the last one he had called.

Roxas answered on the third ring, a groggy hello? filtering through the speaker.

“Hey you, were you sleeping?” Axel teased, his mood instantly approving.

“Axel, yeah I was. Got in late from a trip to Traverse Town. Riku was convinced maybe we could find information about Sora there. I think we need to dive into his heart again, but ya know how Riku is.” Roxas stated as the sound of movement could be heard from the other side of the phone, “Hold on, I’m grabbing ice cream.” He said causing Axel to chuckle.

They talked for a bit, Axel asked how the trip to Traverse Town was and how he was holding up without him there to distract him from Riku's moping. Roxas asked if they found anything else about Subject X. 

“You guys will find her. Maybe when you guys come back, we can scour the old Mansion. I’m sure there’s evidence there somewhere.” Roxas said.

Axel nodded, “Yeah, I'd like that," he said as he looked up at the sky. Oh. The stars were out. "Oh, I should go, it’s getting late and Isa has an idea as to where we need to look next.” He sighed sadly. He wasn't ready to hang up with Roxas. 

“Just a couple more days yeah?” Roxas asked.

“Yeah, just a couple more days.” Axel promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late on these. I took the weekend to just kind of relax and do nothing. But I'm hoping to catch up today. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
